Padfoot and Moony
by Nille
Summary: Sirius realizes his feelings for Remus... But how to charm the unknowing Remus? And does Remus feel the same? Funny, fluffy and full of RemusSirius SLASH!
1. Telling James

**A/N: **Okay, so... I'm REALLY sorry about this, but I have been forced to re-publish edited editions of the previously published chapters, as I've made a million tiny, but important changes. SORRY!

Disclaimer: They are not mine, they never have been and never will be... They belong to JK Rowling, aka God...sighs

Warning: Lots of fluff and lots of slash.

**Sirius loves Remus. **

_**Telling James**_

"JAMES! I need to talk to you, right now! It's urgent and it cannot wait." Sirius looked a James with eyes wide open and a rare pleading look. James had only seen his friend this upset once before… He knew this meant big news.

"Oh well, okay Siri… where do you want to talk?"

"Outside, by the Quidditch field. It's private there and I really don't want people listening to this."

Sirius was acting really strange. He was nervous, eager and reluctant at the same time. And eager was the only one of the three things James had ever seen him be.

"Okay Sirius, but when we get outside could you please try and stop being so scary? I haven't seen you this freaked out since you learned about Sirius's furry little problem.

They two boys finally reached the green fields next to the Quidditch stadium, where the Hufflepuff's were out practicing. The sun was They sat down and caught their breath. James looked at Sirius.

"Now Sirius, tell me; what is the matter with you?" James looked at his best friend with a worried look in his hazel brown eyes.

Sirius ran his hands through his hair a couple of times with a nervous movement, before he finally build up the courage to explain what was on his mind. He kept staring at some point far away in the horizon when he slowly started talking.

"James… I've really been thinking the last months, and there's something I've come to realize. I…" He paused, as if giving it all one last thought, before he continued; "I think I'm in love with Remus."

The words floated in the air and for a second Sirius regretted ever telling James that he was in love with one of their best friends. This certainly was big news. Or at least Sirius thought it was.

He slowly let his eyes turn to James, to see how his best friend was reacting to the news he had put out there. They were quiet for a moment then James looked straight into Sirius' grey eyes.

"Sirius… I am so happy for you. I think it's absolutely fantastic that you're in love. And I must admit that you and Sirius would be a perfect couple. I mean your personalities really… click. Just like I'm sure it's going to be with Evans and I, as soon as I get her to go out with me. Oh, but now is not about Evans and I. It is about you and Remus. Sirius and Remus." He smiled his characteristic mischievous smile and started singing. Sirius stared him silent. James lifted an eyebrow and stopped singing. "But Sirius. You really just "think" you are, or do you know you are?"

Sirius looked at James for a second and then answered.

"I know I am. I love him, I really do."

James smiled and started singing. "Sirius and Remus sitting in a tree…" Sirius gave him a slap with his wand.

"But actually Sirius", James continued in a slightly less cocky manner, "I already knew. I had sensed it. You see… they say that love makes you blind, and that is probably right, so I shouldn't be able to know how I behave myself sometimes. But, I've noticed that you act around Remus the same way it I think I act around Lily Evans." Sirius was genuinely surprised that his friend had found out on his own

"You had already noticed? But I thought I had been so careful…"

"Oh come on Sirius – you're as smitten as a toddler with smallpox. This I wonderful… Sirius and Remus sitting in a tree…"

"James, be serious! (Both boys were on the verge of making the comment: "there's only one Sirius here", but this moment demanded a bit more attention) Are you really okay with me… being, well you know… queer?"

James smiled at Sirius' concerned face.

"Sirius! If I couldn't accept that my best friend swung the other way, what kind of a friend would I be, honestly?"

Sirius chuckled at James' remark. _Of course he's right_, Sirius thought. His worries about telling James seemed kind of embarrassing now.

The two boys smiled at each other. Knowing smiles. Then James brought up something that had kept Sirius awake at night the last couple of weeks.

"So Sirius. Are you planning on actually telling Remus about your undying love, or were you going for the more silly approach and ignore it until it goes away, like you try to do with your Divination papers?"

Sirius pretended to be hurt by James' remark.

"I most certainly not do that with my Divination papers… If that old tart really is that good at looking into the future, she should be able to see that my papers will not be turned in at time so she should not give me unexpected detentions – she could at least give them to me in advance…"

James cut him off and looked at him with a surprisingly serious face.

"Sirius. You know that was not the most important thing to focus on right now. You are going to tell Remus about this, aren't you? I mean… You cannot just… not tell him."

He knew that James was right. But he had absolutely no clue as to how he was going to do it. He had made some thoughts on the matter, but not much. He looked at James with pleading eyes.

"Well James, I was kind of hoping you would help me. See, this is not just someone I want to hook up with for the night – this is the real thing. And I want it to be special – but I don't even know if he's even remotely interested in me."

Sirius' left hand was again buried in his hair, messing his long beautiful black stands into a web of tangles. His right hand was making gestures which James interpreted as up giving and clueless. He shrugged at the sight of his helpless friend.

"Well, Sirius. When have we Marauders ever thought about the important and practical things at first? I say that we (by "we", I officially mean "you", in reality I, of course, mean "we") start flirting, totally anonymous of course, with the unsuspecting Remus. This means that you will have to find out a tremendous amount of stuff about the dear Remus that you can use to impress him. We need to know about his favourite flowers, poets, books, anything he favours. To Remus it is the personal knowledge and small gestures that matter. He likes it to be rather intimate, with a lot of details."

Sirius looked at James with a suspicious look.

"James, how exactly do you know all this about Remus? If I didn't know better I would say you were the one being in love with him, and not me." James grinned at Sirius. "I promise you, I'm not going to snag your boyfriend from you. I just know this, because he told me once, when we talked about how I could get Evans' attention. I didn't find this out because I want him myself. By all means – he is adorable, but I don't quite fancy him the same way you do, so don't worry."

Sirius once again slapped James with his wand and James replied by singing "Sirius and Remus, sitting in a tree…"

"Oh James, when are you going to stop being so horribly annoying? Can't you ever be serious?"

"No, I cannot. Only you can be Sirius. I, on the other hand, do a rather good James when I have to." He winked at Sirius and ducked his head to avoid a third slap.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. I'll stop it now, I promise. Look Sirius; just promise me that you will find out the things I mentioned before. You need to know about the little things, and the big ones, that make Remus happy. Okay?" James looked at Sirius with a genuinely caring face.

"Right… You're right James… I'll go find out what makes him happy. And I'm going to do all of it – just to watch him be happy." Sirius felt warm inside, as he thought about how Remus would look if he showed up with a huge box of the best chocolate Honeyduke's could offer. How his eyes would light up in sheer happiness from receiving that much chocolate. Sirius imagined how Remus would hug him; a tight, warm, long lasting hug. Sirius smiled dreamily.

"As much as it is wonderful to see you this happy, I'm afraid I have to break the spell of your little day dream, 'cause we've got a prank to pull on Snivellus. Come on Sirius." James pulled his friend up from the grass and they walked back towards the castle.

Sirius kept imagining Remus' reactions to receiving wonderful gifts from him. And every time he imagined it, the hug lasted a bit longer and he held him a bit tighter.


	2. Scared of thunderstorms

_**Scared of thunderstorms.**_

"That was absolutely marvellous, Sirius old pal! Definitely one of our best pranks so far. Did you see the look on his face when he suddenly realized his pants were of? Hilarious! Oh, that Snivellus is always good for a laugh…"

James and Sirius were on their way to the Gryffindor common room, hiding under James' invisibility cloak, in case they would bump in to any teachers. It was after bedtime, so they had to be careful not to get caught. They were more than happy with themselves and had a hard time keeping their voices remotely down. They pulled of the cloak as they reached the portrait of the fat lady and gave her the password, and as she moved aside they stepped in and went up the stairs to the common room.

The orange and yellow flames in the fireplace were roaring, and outside the rain were pouring down. Once in a while a bright lightning tore the sky apart and was followed by a loud clap of thunder. It was a terrible weather, and they were glad to be inside. James and Sirius came in and dropped the invisibility cloak; disappointed that no one was there to congratulate them on another well-played prank.

"Bullocks. I was so looking forward to telling Remus about this…" Sirius didn't even try to hide his obvious disappointment as he searched the room for people. "Wait a second – look James, in the chair by the fireplace." Sirius pointed to a chair in the far corner of the room. There was a seemingly small figure in it, curled up to almost nothing and covered with a cloak. Sirius slowly walked to the chair until he could touch the figure, which was bigger close-up, he just hadn't been able to decide its size because of the shadows from the fire.

"Uhm… Remus?" Sirius whispered, quite sure that he was right. And as expected, Remus pulled down his cloak and looked up at Sirius with big eyes.

"Oh, hi Sirius… I'm, erm… I'm glad you're here…" Remus said with a voice that sounded like he had just been unbelievably scared.

"But, Remus… Why are you sitting down here? It's awfully late – why aren't you in bed? Is there something wrong?" Sirius looked at Remus with a caring look in his grey eyes. He had a terrible urge to just take him in his arms and comfort him. He really hated seeing Remus this upset. James had stayed behind Sirius and decided to go upstairs and leave them alone. After all, he had just learned this day, how Sirius felt. And he was not going to stand in the way of this little romance-in-the-making.

"It's really nothing… I just… It's kind of silly really… "

"Oh Remus, you know you can tell me no matter what it is – I won't laugh, even if it is silly, which I really doubt. Silly things don't usually spook you, so tell me what it was."

"Well, okay then… I'm afraid of thunderstorms… "

Remus looked at Sirius and awaited his reaction. He waited for the barking laugh Sirius always uttered when something really amused him. But it didn't come. Instead, Sirius (although he did find it a bit silly, he also find it tremendously endearing) smiled at him, a caring, understanding smile.

"That does put some logic into the whole sitting in a brightly lit room you have going."

Remus nodded and felt his cheeks turn a faint pink. It seemed a bit odd to sit here, covered in his cloak, and admit to his best friend that he were afraid of thunderstorms. But he kept to himself that is was not only the security of the fire that kept him there – he had been waiting for Sirius to return, so he would be able to go to bed and feel safe, despite the thunderstorm. He only felt completely safe if Sirius was around. Of course he did not tell Sirius that.

Sirius looked at Remus and felt a wave of compassion overwhelm him. Sweet, wonderful, sensitive Remus had been frightened by a thunderstorm and couldn't fall asleep in the dormitory because of it.

"Well Remmy. We can't very well stay down here the entire night. Well actually, I could without problems, but you can't. You have a full moon in a few days and you need all the rest you can get. So what do you say that we go to bed now? My bed is right next to yours anyway, so if you really can't sleep just come on over and wake me up and we'll go down here again, alright?"

Remus nodded. Sirius' suggestion did sound very attractive and he promised to himself that he would at least try to fall asleep, even though he knew that thunderstorms like these – and accompanied by a promise like the one Sirius had just made – probably would not get him very much sleep that night. Sirius smiled at him and the two boys went to the dormitory.

"Well goodnight Remus. Try to get some rest okay dar…there mate?" Sirius said, almost avoiding the very awkward situation it would be to call Remus "darling" all of a sudden.

"Okay, Sirius. I will. Good night, and sleep tight. And thank you. You're a great friend, you know that?"

Sirius smiled at Remus and sent him a wink, before he closed his bed curtains for the night. Remus looked around the room one last time before he closed his own curtains. Outside the storm was raging, and in here the snoring from his sleeping friends almost could not be heard from the rain that hit the window and the thunder that kept increasing. Remus took a deep breath.

An hour later, Remus was still wide-awake, staring at the ceiling above his bed. _Come on you silly twit. Just sleep. It is not like the thunderstorm is going to hurt you. It is just a series of loud bangs accompanied by bright specks of light. Relax Remus Lupin, it's just the weather._

Another loud bang broke the silence and Remus yelped without wanting to. _Bloody hell! Why was he so damn nervous about a stupid thunderstorm? He was a werewolf; he had experienced worse things that lightning._

Another bright flash lit up the room, followed by an even louder bang and he almost flew out of his bed, ripped open Sirius' curtains and started waking up his friend.

"Sirius. Wake up Sirius, I'm scared to death. Please Sirius, wake up." Remus was begging and mildly togging his friend's arm. Sirius groaned and opened his eyes. They looked a bit blurry; he had obviously been deep in sleep and dreams. Remus felt a hint of bad conscience for waking him up, but Sirius had said himself to wake him if necessary. And it was necessary. But then again, Remus tended to think that any one-on-one time with Sirius was deeply necessary, so he might not be the right person to judge that.

"Remus? Wh-what's wrong? Still can't sleep?" Sirius yawned and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands. Remus looked pale and scared as he gave a weak nod as answer to Sirius' question. Then Sirius smiled at him.

"Well, I guess we better head down stairs then, so we don't wake up the others. Let's go." He put on his bathrobe and they went down the stairs into the common room.

The boys sat down in each of their chair and were quiet for a bit. Then Sirius looked at Remus.

"Remus, Remus, Remus. Quite a mess, you and these thunderstorms, huh? Not that I mind though – there is always something… " Sirius was searching for the right word, "delicate, about these late hours, in the middle of the night. They're more… honest." He smiled at Remus who agreed with a nod. "But Remus, since you've decided for us to spend the night down here, why don't you come up with something to talk about?" Sirius smiled widely, while he tried to hide the fact that he found it absolutely wonderful to sit there, all alone with Remus Lupin, in the middle of the night. He always loved to spend time alone with Remus, and a whole night alone with him sounded pretty perfect to Sirius. Remus took a deep breath.

"Siri, I'm so sorry to keep you up like this, it's just until the thunderstorm is over… " An extraordinarily loud bang interrupted Remus and he jumped up from his chair and landed on the armrests where the two chairs met. He nearly fell into Sirius' lap.

"Bloody thunder!" Remus complained. His heart was beating fast from the chock. Sirius looked at him and tried to hide a smile while he resisted the urge to put his arms around the other boy and protect him.

"Merlin, Remus, it really does frighten you a lot, doesn't it? Why do you think it scares you that much?"

"I'm not really sure. I think maybe it's because of my over-developed sense of hearing. Like when dogs or cats are scared when it thunders. I think it's because the claps are much louder to me – and the flashes are much brighter – than to normal people… "

Sirius nodded. It did sound like a very logical explanation. He felt bad for Remus. It seemed like the problems with being a werewolf never stopped and Sirius could not think of anyone in the world would less deserving of this destiny than poor Remus.

"You know Remus, I'm really looking forward to be done with my Animagi potion. I feel awful when I try to imagine what you go through during those nights. I mean, you're always tired and bruised when you come back from full moon and it would be great if we could relieve you somehow. I just hope it's going to work."

Remus looked at Sirius with his golden amber eyes. Sirius was such an amazing friend. Well, they all were, but neither James nor Peter had been as determined as Sirius. It seemed like he would do anything to make this work and help Remus get a little bit better.

"Sirius. Do you have any idea how much it means to me, that you are willing to do this just to help me get better? I have never had friends who cared this much about me. My parents did but they were the only ones. Everybody one else was afraid of me – afraid that I would attack and bite. And now I have you guys…. " Remus looked out the window because he felt tears coming to his eyes.

He really had the best friends in the world. Sirius was quiet for while, he didn't know what to say, he usually never did when people became this emotional and the fact that he was madly in love with Remus did not make it easier to respond. Instead he followed his example and looked out the window.

A few clouds drifted by and revealed the moon. It was almost full. Tomorrow Remus would once again disappear to the Shrieking Shack and come back the following morning, with new bruises and cuts and he would look more than tired. Sirius didn't have a word for how you looked, when you were beyond tired. But it was how Remus looked after every full moon. And it did not look good.

They sat in the common room, both quiet, gazing out the window. Remus still sat on the armrests, close to Sirius, who had let his hand gently slide behind Remus and let it rest behind him, without touching him. The need to gently push him onto his lap had gone through Sirius' mind many times by then. He wanted to caress the other boy's brown hair and hold him close and have him fall asleep in his arms and he would gladly carry him all the way up stairs to the dormitories. But he stayed where he was.

After some time Sirius realized that the thunder had stopped and he wondered how long it had been gone for. He looked up at Remus, whose head rested against the tall backs of the soft chairs. He was asleep. Sirius looked at him. He looked so peaceful. His mouth was a bit open and Sirius could tell from the quick moves beneath Remus' eyelids that he was dreaming.

"Well." Sirius thought to himself as he got out of the chair. "Looks like I at least get to carry you to bed gorgeous." He smiled and lifted Remus gently from where he sat and took him up the stairs and placed him in his bed.

"Goodnight Remus. Sleep tight. See you tomorrow." He brushed his hand through Remus's hair, then got up and closed the bed curtains behind him. He sighed and then he went to his own bed. He fell asleep shortly after with his head full of thoughts about Remus.


	3. A trip to Honeyduke's

_**A trip to Honeyduke's**_

The morning after the thunderstorm was a Saturday, so Sirius and Remus didn't have to worry about not getting enough sleep for the night. At least they thought so. James on the other hand was of a very different opinion.

"Wakey-wakey, time for…erm…breakie… " James used his wand to open Sirius' bed curtains and grinned as Sirius mumbled something and slowly sat up in his bed. His hair was a mess and he had pillow marks on his face.

"I was going to say, "rise and shine, sleeping beauty" but I see that calling you that, would have been giving you too much credit, beauty-wise." James laughed at his own joke.

Put mildly, Sirius Black was no morning person. And he hadn't had too much last night because he had spent part of it with Remus in the common room. He knew he looked like shit and he hated it. Especially because of James, who had a tendency to be unbearably cocky in the morning. Sirius cursed James under his breath and reached for his wand.

"Silencio" he said as he pointed his wand at James, whose voice suddenly disappeared in the middle of his interpretation of a Muggle song, containing words as bacon, plotting and Quidditch. He looked at Sirius and pouted.

"Now will you stop singing James, or do I have to make the charm permanent?"

James looked unsatisfied, but nodded at Sirius, who removed the silencer from James.

"Oh Sirius, you're no fun! Why do you always have to be so grumpy in the morning? No matter how I wake you up, you're always so bloody annoyed." James looked at Sirius.

"Well, if you stopped waking me up in the morning, then I wouldn't have to be grumpy about it."

Sirius was still irritated by James efforts to act as alarm clock. He had been dreaming about Remus when James had started opening curtains and being witty. And no one, not even James, could replace the joy he felt when he dreamed about Remus and all the things they would do, if they were together.

He looked at Remus' bed. The curtains were still closed. James had let them stay that way in case Remus would be able to sleep past his singing. James liked to play around in the morning, but he also knew that Remus needed the sleep so he usually tried not to bother him on the weekends.

"Look, James. I don't mean to be an arse, but could you perhaps go with Peter to breakfast now? I'll come down in a minute, I promise… I just need to do… something." He nodded in the direction of Remus' bed and James understood him.

"Sure Sirius. And it's all right – you're not being an arse. Take all the time you need." He smiled at Sirius and went to get Peter in the bathroom so they could head for breakfast.

Sirius couldn't decide whether he should let them stay that way or if he should go over and wake Remus up. He knew that Remus needed the sleep, but he also knew that he always liked to do something nice with the others on the days before the full moon, to make it seem worth dealing with. Then he got an idea. He took the map and James' invisibility cloak and headed to the great hall.

Sirius quickly spotted James and Peter at the long table where they were eating their breakfast a few seats down from Lily Evans. Obviously James had chosen where to sit this morning.

"Hi James! I can borrow your invisibility cloak, right?" James looked at Sirius determined face, and then at Sirius' hands, which were already holding the cloak ready for use. He couldn't keep from smiling.

"Well, would it make much difference if I said no Sirius?" He chuckled and continued.

"Of course you can borrow my cloak. Where are you going?" Sirius leaned in and whispered, to keep Peter from hearing what he said.

"I'm going to Hogsmeade. It's a full moon tomorrow night and I thought, knowing Remus, that some chocolate probably would not be the worst thing to give him." James looked at his friend with admiration.

"I must say Sirius – that was actually a very good idea. Are you going to give it to him anonymously?" Sirius nodded.

"Yeah, that was my plan. You know, to just leave it somewhere for him to find it, but not telling him who it's from. Well, I've got to get going if I want to make it back in decent time. See you later James." He raised his voice. "Bye Peter, see you later."

He then half ran, half walked out of hall, threw on the cloak and snug out behind the one-eyed witch by the staircase, where the secret passage let straight to Honeyduke's basement. He quickly climbed the latter into the shop where he passed a few unknowing costumers and headed outside, where he could take of the cloak without being seen.

He went back inside and looked around. There was so much to choose from, but he needed to find the best chocolate for Remus so he could really enjoy the rest of the day, before spending the night alone in the Shrieking Shack. Sirus cursed himself for not having completely figured out the Anigmagus spell so he could be with Remus during the transformations.

He searched the shelves and tables, until he found what he was looking for. He read the sign out loud to himself.

"Dark chocolate pieces with nougat filling and crispy cereal bits." He'd seen Remus eat these a lot, so they had to be good. They were sold be the piece at a rather expensive price. Sirius bought 10. He also took some Chocolate Frogs and hoped Remus didn't have any of the Wizard cards.

As he headed back to the castle, he was quite pleased with his own creativity and he was absolutely certain that Remus would be so happy when he found all this chocolate. Now all he had to do was find a way to smuggle the chocolate inside and give it to Remus, without him noticing who had bought it for him. He had the advantage of carrying the invisibility cloak, but it didn't always do any good, because of Remus overdeveloped sense of smelling. As he reached the end of the tunnel, he pulled out the map and tapped it with his wand.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

The small dots were moving around like busy ants, but Sirius knew exactly where to look for Remus. And he was right.

There, standing almost completely still, was a little black dot with the name "Remus Lupin" underneath it .He was, as Sirius had expected, in the dormitory, probably reading.

Sirius felt warm inside and smiled to himself. Darling Remus. He was always so calm, quiet and predictable but without being boring. Sirius liked that. It was the exact opposite of what Sirius was, and he liked that Remus kept him in place. He was the only one, who could make Sirius behave, calm down or anything like that. If anyone else tried, Sirius would just get even wilder. But Remus had an ability to make Sirius stop misbehaving just by looking at him. He would look at Sirius with his big golden eyes, raise one of his eyebrows and slight shake his head with a sigh of disappointment. It tore Sirius' heart out to see Remus be disappointed. The thought of Remus disliking him even the slightest bit because of his childish behaviour could make Sirius want to be the most adult person in the world.

"Well", Sirius said to himself as he closed the Marauder's Map again and put it in his pocket. "I have to get all this stuff to Remus' bed somehow, without him noticing." He looked thoughtful for a second, then continued out loud: "And I have to stop talking to myself out loud."


	4. A trail of goodness

When Sirius finally made it up to the common room, almost being busted by Peeves on the way, he was in luck. Or actually, he was in patience. He'd been standing in the hallway next to the picture of the

Fat Lady, covered in the invisibility cloak, staring intensely on the map and waiting for Remus to get out of bed and go to the library which he finally did – almost an hour later. He had carefully, in that

special way only he could, stepped out from behind the fat lady, while apologizing so vigorously that the Fat Lady looked at him with a smile and a light shake of her head. He'd gone straight past

Sirius,who'd actually been worried that he might have heard the deep breath he had taken to get the lovely smell of Remus in and, according to the map, headed for the library. The short but

overwhelming run-in had left Sirius paralyzed for a second and then he looked at the map again – and then noticed, that James was the only one left in the room – which was odd... Where was Peter?

"Oh, of course" Sirius thought to himself. "We have a Potions assignment due Monday and he can't rely on Remmy for help this weekend... He's desperate... Oh well..." and he interrupted his trail of

thoughts and went inside.

When he came up to the common room (and locked the door behind him – with three spells, just to be sure) he had a slightly manic look on his face caused by the sheer thought of the joy he hopefully

would bring to Remus and for a second James looked at him and asked: "What happened to you?" before stopping himself and got almost as excited a Sirius when he remembered. "What did you get?

What are you going to do now?" he threw the questions at Sirius, who showed him all the things. "I'm going to put them in different places, so he finds a little at a time. I figure that'll give him loads of

good experiences through the day and make him happier... What do you think?" Sirius bit his lip and looked nervously at James. "Do you think it's too girly? Oh no, I'm treating him as a girl, aren't I?

He's going to think I see him as some passive, camp-girly gay guy and not the most perfect boy/man/person I've ever met. I'm going to ruin my chances. This is a stupid id..." "OH SHUT UP!" James

raised his voice to stop Sirius from finishing his rambling. "I don't know if there is some sort of secret code when two men get together, if one is the "boy" and one is the "girl", but I know Remus. And I

know you. And I know that if any of you would appreciate a line of small gifts from someone who loves them, it would be Remus. For all I imagine – and I don't really want to imagine this – you'd

probably be satisfied if he'd just walk around nake... I'm sorry, I can't finish this sentence. The image is in my head IT'S IN MY HEAD! OH NO, GET IT OUT!" James took of his glasses and tried rubbing the

image out of his eyes. At the same time, Sirius had stopped listening and was gazing dreamingly into the air, imagining the very thing, James tried not to. "Yeah..." he sighed "I so would..." James took

some deep breaths and continued: "Well then...I've ruined my ability to ever be aroused again – no offense to neither of you, so I hope you're happy. Now, go on out and do your chocolate trail for him

when you have the time. He told me he'd be in the library until tea time." Sirius ran to the door, stopped for a second and motioned to open his mouth, when James beat him to it: "Yes, you can keep

the invisibility cloak till you're finished. Now GO!"


End file.
